1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kanglemycin C which is a physiologically active substance. More particularly, the present invention relates to kanglemycin C which is used as a novel immunosuppressant for the treatment of autoimmune hemolytic anemia, nephritis as well as the rejection of connecting tissue and viscera transplantation.
2. Related Art Statement
Immunosuppressants recently developed as having high selectivity possess an activity of specifically regulating the subgroup of a certain immune cell. Cyclosporin A which is a representative of such immunosuppressants selectively inhibits the proliferation of helper T cell clone and has thus achieved a remarkable result in the field of organ transplantation. With the achievement, cyclosporin A (Agents and Actions, 1976, Vol 6, 468-475) has been widely used in the clinic. However, cyclosporin A is accompanied by side effects such as acute (or chronic) renal intoxication, mild tremor, neural lesion, gingiva pachismus, loss of hair, etc.
FK-506 (Journal of Antibiotics, Vol 40, 1249 (1987)) which was found recently is a macrolide antibiotic (C.sub.44 H.sub.69 NO.sub.22) and has proven favorable results on an experimental level. However, due to its complicated process, it is likely that clinical application of this drug to the clinic might be limited.